


Laundry Day

by 3syllables



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Sexy Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Laundry day, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3syllables/pseuds/3syllables
Summary: “Alec I’m home! I brought us some Bánh mì from that place in Hanoi,” Magnus called as he stepped through the portal into their loft in Brooklyn. “Alexander?” He called again when his boyfriend didn’t respond.Magnus dropped the food off in the kitchen and made his way through the living room into the hall that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. He could hear something faintly and assumed Alec was working out. Magnus smiled at the idea of walking in on his boyfriend sweaty from his Shadowhunter training, Alec’s toned body gleaming with sweat was one of Magnus’ favorite visions.Or the one where Magnus comes home to find Alec being way too sexy while doing laundry.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this fic:
> 
> Black Mambo - Glass Animals  
> Toes - Glass Animals
> 
> But really, the whole Zaba album from them is basically an audio orgasm.

“Alec I’m home! I brought us some Bánh mì from that place in Hanoi,” Magnus called as he stepped through the portal into their loft in Brooklyn. “Alexander?” He called again when his boyfriend didn’t respond.

Magnus dropped the food off in the kitchen and made his way through the living room into the hall that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. He could faintly hear something and assumed that Alec was working out. Magnus smiled at the idea of walking in on his boyfriend sweaty from his Shadowhunter training, Alec’s toned body gleaming with sweat was one of Magnus’ favorite visions.

Ideas of a sweaty Alec in his head, Magnus threw open the door to their bedroom only to find Alec completely dressed, wearing jeans and one of his ratty sweaters. He was entirely unaware that Magnus had even gotten home. Alec had his back to the door and a pile of laundry on the bed that he was carefully folding or putting on hangars to be put away. Alec apparently had earbuds in and couldn’t hear anything (where Alec had even gotten earbuds was a mystery to Magnus, Clary maybe? Or Simon?).

Magnus stopped wondering where Alec had acquired the earbuds when he saw that Alec was dancing to whatever music he was listening to. Alec's hips were moving in slow circles to a tune that only he could hear, and he threw in a very sexy hip roll every few beats.

Magnus felt his mouth go dry at the sight. It wasn’t that Alec never let loose and danced around the apartment with Magnus, but it normally required Alec to have had a drink or two before he allowed himself to do that. And even then, Alec never danced like _this _.__

____

____

Alec suddenly threw his head back and spun with a shake of his hips, an arm full of clothes ready to go into their closet. “Ah! Magnus!” Alec jumped and dropped nearly half of the clothes he’d been holding. His face immediately began turning an adorable shade of pink as he took out the earbuds and bent to gather up what he’d dropped. “Umm how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know you’ve been holding back on me Alexander,” Magnus said as he began moving towards Alec, flicking his wrist to send all of the clean laundry on the floor and bed to put itself away. “Who knew you had so many sexy moves you could have been sharing with me.”

He reached Alec and held up a hand for one of the earbuds, “May I hear what song makes my boyfriend dance like that?”

Alec mumbled something about “concert” and “I told you so,” but he obliged and handed an earbud over, he looked embarrassed as Magnus put it in his own ear. Magnus smiled to show he was ready for Alec to hit play on the song again. Magnus’ ears were suddenly filled with the slow beats of Black Mambo by Glass Animals. His eyebrow quirked up. He’d dragged Alec to their concert in Brooklyn a few months ago and Alec had not seemed impressed with the band. He’d spent the whole time standing still with a bored look until Magnus had begun grinding on him. Apparently, Alec had liked the music more than he let on.

Magnus smiled and looked into Alec’s blue eyes, his face still pink but not quite as flushed as before. Magnus put his mouth to Alec’s free ear to whisper, “Will you dance like that again? For me?”

Alec’s blue eyes widened at the words, but a determined look came over his face a few seconds later as he took a deep shaky breath and nodded. Alec closed his eyes and slowly beginning to move his hips again.

Magnus took his earbud out and waved his hand, the music now filling the room from hidden speakers. The lights dimmed, and a plush green chair appeared. Magnus walked over to the chair and sat down facing Alec.

Alec’s eyes were still closed but he seemed less self-conscious now that the lights weren’t as bright. He put his arms above his head and he moved his hips in time to the beat. Alec slowly brought his arms back down running his hands over his chest and stomach. Magnus imagined running his hands over Alec’s toned body and he felt himself starting to harden in his pants.

Alec finally opened his eyes to meet the gaze of Magnus’s golden cat eyes. He moved forward to where Magnus sat in the chair stopping just out of reach as he spun around to swirl his ass seductively in front of Magnus’ face. Spinning back around to face Magnus Alec took two steps forward so that his hips were pressed against Magnus’ chest. He lowered himself slowly onto Magnus’ lap while continuing to roll his hips in time to the song. Alec groaned when he felt Magnus’ cock harden underneath him and Magnus gripped Alec hard against his hips.

Alec put his mouth to Magnus’ ear singing along to the song, “ _Slow down, It's a science, He's been waiting, To bring you down. _” He turned his face to meet Magnus’ lips with his own. Magnus pushed hard into the kiss, Alec’s dance had put him on edge, he needed to taste his boyfriend. Alec responded in kind, opening his mouth to swirl his tongue around Magnus’ before bringing his teeth down bite Magnus’ bottom lip. Magnus’ clutch on Alec’s hips got even tighter at sudden sharpness of the bite.__

____

____

A sound came deep from Alec’s chest as he slid his hands down Magnus’ chest to pull at the bottom of his t-shirt. “Bed, now,” Magnus said as his shirt came off over his head. Alec stood, pulling Magnus up with him and keeping their bodies close.

Magnus started to back them towards the bed, thankful he’d magicked away all of the laundry earlier. He easily pulled off Alec’s grey sweater and dropped it on the ground, finally running his hands along the soft skin and hard muscles he’d been thinking about when he first got home.

Alec’s breath caught when Magnus’ hands stopped their wandering to land on his chest and he started to roll Alec’s nipples between his fingers. Magnus smiled into Alec’s mouth and moved his head down to take one of the nipples between his lips, biting down gently and then grazing his tongue around the taut point.

“Magnus,” Alec started, his breath catching in his throat when Magnus started kissing and gently biting his way up Alec’s chest to his collar bone, licking the stamina rune that was there and then moving up to bite down on Alec’s deflect tune on his neck. Alec startled at the slight pain mixed with pleasure, his hips moving forward and pressing his hard cock against Magnus’ own bulge.

Feeling Alec’s arousal against him Magnus pushed Alec onto the bed behind him, the Shadowhunter falling gracefully his blue eyes turned dark with lust. Magnus brought himself between Alec’s open legs and unbuttoned Alec’s jeans, crying out in surprise when he saw that Alec wasn’t wearing any briefs.

“Laundry day,” Alec muttered as he lifted his hips to help Magnus get his jeans off faster. As his jeans slid down Alec’s cock sprang free, the tip leaking precome, a line beginning to drip onto Alec’s abs.

“If laundry day means you going commando and me coming home to erotic dances then I’m going to start dirtying all of your clothes every day.” Alec chuckled but Magnus was completely serious.

Alec’s laugh died in his throat as Magnus bowed head and flicked his tongue on the tip of his cock, licking the precome that had begun a steady leak from his slit.

Magnus moved his head down to start taking Alec in his mouth, one hand working Alec’s base while Magnus hollowed his cheeks and sucked greedily. The sound of Alec’s gasps of pleasure and the wet noises of Magnus’ mouth as he took more and more of his boyfriend blended with the music still playing in the room. 

“ _I'm a man, I'm a twisted fool, My hands are twisted, too… _”__

____

____

Alec’s hands were in Magnus’ hair when his hips jerked; Magnus had gotten all of Alec’s length in his mouth. Magnus gagged slightly at the sudden intrusion in the back of his throat. Magnus pulled off of Alec’s cock to take a breath before doing it again, his mouth going down until he had all of Alec in his mouth.

“Fuck, Magnus, that feels so good,” Alec gasped out, gripping Magnus’ spiky black hair to steady himself.

Magnus bobbed his head relentlessly on Alec, engulfing his cock in a wet heat. Magnus waved his hand to remove his rings and cover his fingers in lube. Keeping his mouth on Alec Magnus moved his finger to Alec’s rim, circling his finger around the tight entrance. Magnus felt Alec’s hands tighten in his hair as he slowly pushed his finger into him.

Moving gently Magnus began working up a rhythm until he felt Alec relax around his finger. Pushing a second finger into Alec Magnus started to scissor his fingers; Magnus working hard to both continue sucking his boyfriend’s cock and fuck his ass with his fingers.

Alec was quickly becoming a trembling mess, he had one hand still in Magnus’ hair but he had thrown his other arm across his face as he let out a series of curses and long groans.

“Fuccccck Magnus, that feels so, fuck, so fucking good, fuck.”

Magnus loved it when Alec lost control like this. Magnus glanced up when Alec’s hand left his hair to see that he had thrown his arm off of his face to grasp at the sheets with both hands.

Magnus had started to fuck Alec in earnest as he felt for the bundle of nerves that was Alec’s prostrate. The growl that came out of Alec as Magnus starting stroking that spot went straight to Magnus’ own cock. Magnus was rocking his hips against the bed, he was still wearing his tight jeans, but he was desperate for some friction on his cock.

Magnus was relentless in taking apart his boyfriend, sucking all the way down Alec’s cock and fucking his fingers along Alec’s prostate. He knew he was bringing Alec right to the edge when he felt Alec’s legs start to quake and his rim tighten around Magnus’ fingers. Magnus backed his mouth off of Alec with a slight “pop” and eased his fingers out of his ass.

“Wha-, why’d you stop?” Alec panted, a gorgeous flush across his chest as he opened his eyes to look into Magnus’ golden cat eyes.

“Because, Alexander, I need to be inside you, I need to feel you come apart on my cock,” Magnus growled and Alec’s breath hitched at the words.

Magnus looked down at his pants, a dark stain of precome on the front of them, and with an irritated snap of his fingers his pants and underwear were gone. Another snap of his fingers had them coated in lube, he tugged his own swollen cock a few times before spreading the remaining lube around Alec’s rim.

Lifting one of Alec’s legs to rest against Magnus’ shoulder Magnus lined his cock up with Alec’s opening and pushed. No matter how many times Magnus fucked Alec he was always blown away by how good it felt to be inside him. Alec was hot and tight, his ass pulsing around Magnus’s cock as Magnus continued to push into Alec.

Magnus paused when his hips were finally flush with Alec, the grip around his cock was mind-blowing and he had to work hard not to just come right then, he wanted this to last. Breathing hard Magnus pulled slowly out of Alec until only his tip was still inside before pushing back into Alec’s ass. Alec and Magnus both gasped out at the jolt to their nerves.

Magnus kept up the agonizingly slow pace before Alec choked out, “Magnus, fuck me.” His hands finding their way to Magnus’ ass to dig in as he pulled desperately, trying to get Magnus to fuck him harder.

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice, it’d been taking all of his willpower not to just snap his hips into Alec and fuck him fiercely. Picking up the pace Magnus started thrusting into his boyfriend. Magnus kept a firm grip on Alec’s leg to keep his hips angled up as he worked hard to keep up a rhythm but the friction on his cock was already getting to be too much. Redoubling his efforts Magnus shifted his hips to try and hit Alec’s prostate, Magnus was dangerously close to coming and he was desperate for Alec to come too. 

“Touch yourself Alexander,” Magnus rasped out.

Alec loosened one of his hands from where it had been gripping the sheets to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. Alec had begun to whimper as Magnus’ cock scraped along his prostate and he worked his hand up and down his length.

“Fuck, Alec, fuck, I can’t… I going to come,” Magnus couldn’t hold himself back from the edge any longer. The pressure of Alec’s ass around him was too much and the sight of his boyfriend about to come undone pushed Magnus towards his release. “Fucccck, fuck, god, Alec,” he cried out as his cock pulsed deep inside of Alec.

“I’m so close Magnus, keep fucking me, please!” Alec panted. He was jerking himself furiously and trying to pull Magnus into him with his other hand.

Magnus’ thrusts had become jerky as he started to soften, but he continued to pound into Alec with short thrusts, intensifying the angle of Alec’s hips to bury his cock as deep as possible in his boyfriend’s ass.

“Oh god, yes, fuck, right there, yes, fuck. FUCK!” Alec came with a shout, ropes of come landing on his stomach and chest.

Magnus could hardly hold himself up any longer, pulling slowly out of Alec he collapsed on the bed next to him breathing heavily. Alec reached an arm around Magnus and pulled him close, Magnus waved his hand lazily to clean them up and snuggled into Alec’s side. Twining their legs together Magus laid his head on Alec’s chest to catch his breath and listen to the thump of his heartbeat.

Magnus broke the silence a few beats later, “So, you did like the Glass Animals concert then?”

Magnus felt the laugh in Alec’s chest, “Yes Magnus, I guess I did.”

Pulling a blanket up over them both Magnus smiled and cuddled in closer to Alec, “I knew it. I knew you’d like them.” 

Sometimes, Magnus really loved it when he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my second attempt at writing Malec, I know there wasn't much plot but I wasn't much in a plot mood, maybe next time ;)


End file.
